


Wedge

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus sammich.
Relationships: Markus/Simon/Daniel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Markus is never going to last. He knows that. Technically, he’s their _leader_ , the man they appointed to guide them all to salvation, and because of that, he thinks he should hold out as long as he can—make sure both of his lovers are fully satisfied before he indulges in his own end. That was doable when it was only Simon in his arms. Simon is sweet, pragmatic but soft, easy to coax along to a glorious finale. But Daniel is _fierce_ , almost monstrous in his touch, and he drives into Markus’ pliant body so hard and fast that it’s a wonder Markus can think to pleasure Simon at all. 

Daniel bites into the shell of Markus’ ear, not hard enough to damage the skin, but enough to bruise if Markus doesn’t deliberately heal it over. He’s not sure he wants to. He leans back into Daniel’s touch and lets Daniel’s hands claw across his chest, one hand pinching his left nipple and the other running down to the base of his buried cock. Daniel is refurbished, built again, newly escaped, and he’s twice as ferocious for it—he knows how precious life is and clings to it desperately. He scrabbles at these sensations with a dizzying hunger. He grinds his entire body into Markus’ bare back while his cock stabs rhythmically into Markus’ stretched hole. 

Markus has the stamina to take it, but he might still scream if his sounds weren’t buried in Simon’s throat. Simon sits in Markus’ lap, legs spread wide around his thighs, cock hard against his stomach. Each of Daniel’s shuddering thrusts drives Markus into Simon, but Markus makes an effort to follow through with the motion, to rock into Simon properly. Simon rewards him for it with affectionate nips and licks and the gentle caress of Simon’s silk-soft hands. Simon traces his whole body and truly _worships_ him. When Markus connects their mouths, he feels _love_.

He feels Daniel’s ardour as Daniel’s teeth dig into his shoulder, and Simon tenderly kisses his other cheek to make up for it. The conflicting feelings are marvelous. Extraordinary, excruciating—if Markus weren’t already deviant, this would push him over the edge, because it’s just overwhelming _emotions_. He bubbles so full of want and lust that it’s hard to focus on getting Simon off. Simon doesn’t have the pleasure-spot inside him that he should, that Markus was given for some reason. But Simon moans happily when Markus fists his cock. 

Markus strokes him evenly, trying to match the pace of Daniel’s cock, while Simon and Daniel meet over Markus’ shoulder. Watching them kiss is the final nudge that Markus needs. Their models are exactly the same, perfectly mirrored, and yet Markus can easily tell them apart. He still loves watching their tongues slip in and out of each other’s mouths. He doesn’t know which of them is more beautiful. 

Simon breaks, cocooning around him, and Daniel gives a final, brutal thrust that pushes Markus right over the edge. He comes inside Simon’s tight channel with a hiss of nauseating _pleasure_. It ripples through him right to his extremities. He grits his teeth and makes himself move through it—makes himself pump Simon’s dick and grind on to Daniel’s cock. But it’s too late; he’s already spent. 

Simon kisses the corner of his lips and murmurs, “You’re perfect, Markus.”

Markus was a prototype designed to be just that. His body won’t have enough time to produce more lubricant replicating human seed, but he can simulate the rest. He re-engages his sexual protocols and starts it all again. 

He kisses Simon with as much fervour as Daniel and leans back into Daniel’s warm embrace, ready to ride it out.


End file.
